


shivers all over you [fanmix]

by GlassesOfJustice



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Fanmix, Femslash, Heartbreak, Pining, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 14:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17448728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice
Summary: I made this mix from Tammy’s POV with what I think are some of our shared headcanons about these two. The tracks range from Tammy wanting to give herself over to Debbie in a very submissive way to dealing with the fall out of them breaking up, and then Debbie barging into her life again after so long,withLou in tow. Tammy thenwantingto take the pain of it and also really wanting to make a go of it again after the heist, even if it has to be the three of them.





	shivers all over you [fanmix]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [humanveil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/gifts).



  1. Shivers - Aether
  2. Madness - Ruelle
  3. Issues - Julia Michaels
  4. Stay With Me - Sam Smith
  5. Time - ONUKA
  6. This Old Heart of Mine - Cynthia Enrivo
  7. Can’t Help Falling in Love - Harley Reinhart
  8. A Case of You - Diana Krall
  9. Human - Rag’n’Bone Man
  10. Idgaf - Dimond Saints (feat. Yaarrohs)
  11. Sirens - Nylo
  12. Make me Cry - Noah Cyrus
  13. Love Surrounds You - Ramsey
  14. Let Her Go - Jasmine Thompson
  15. Someone Like You - Adele
  16. Stone Cold - Demi Lovato
  17. Uncover - Zara Larsson
  18. Stay - Rhianna



☆ **[Listen on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3Af9wV8bwijtaHCILfTsSG)** ☆ 

**Author's Note:**

> Title pulled from lyrics in Shivers by Aether.


End file.
